List of Items/By Alphabetical Order
The items in Pawn Stars: The Game by what letter (or number) they start with. # *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin *$1000 Bill *1676 Spanish Silver Coin *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin *1750 Blunderbuss *1768 Lottery Ticket *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent *1777 Charleville Musket *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon *1861 Double Eagle Coin *1861 Gambling Set *1862 Three-Cent Postage Stamp *1863 Sharps Carbine *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun *1886 Winchester Rifle *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon *1890s Colt .45 Revolver *1913 Tax Return *1914 $20 Bill *1916 National Cash Register *1920s Remington Typewriter *1920s Ukulele Banjo *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin *1930s Slot Machine *1932-S Washington Quarter *1932 Lincoln KB Convertible *1940s Keypunch Machine *1940s Pin-Up Poster *1940s Pin-Up Poster (2) *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass *1941 Tax Book *1942 Chicago Bears Football *1963 Volkswagen Baja Bug *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle *1973 Airstream Trailer *1980 US Olympic Hockey Stick *1980s Coin-Op Breathalyzer *1988 Apple IIGS Computer *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy *‎2003 Lamborghini Murcielago A *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 *AL Baseball Schedule 1939 *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket *Andrew Jackson Receipt *Antique Barber Pole *Antique Billiard Items *Antique Cane Gun *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." *Antique Carpenter's Chest *Antique Coffee Grinder *Antique Comptometer *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno *Antique Diving Helmet *Antique Duck Pull Toy *Antique Dueling Pistols *Antique Dynamite Detonator *Antique Football Helmet *Antique Harmonica *Antique Ivory Sundial *Antique Key Gun *Antique Lebenswecker *Antique Music Box *Antique Potty Chair *Antique Printing Press *Antique Railroad Bonds *Antique Razor *Antique Remington Revolver *Antique Scottish Knives *Antique Spinning Wheel *Antique Telescope *Antique Thermometer *Antique Train Set *Antique Watchmaker's Tool *Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock *Apollo 13 Checklist *Apollo 16 Flag *Arkansas Toothpick *Armada Chest *Art Deco Penny Scale *Au Lion Trench Knife *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey *Autographed Photo of The Who *Autographed "The Godfather" Scrip *Armour_Security_Badge B *B-29 Navigation Dome *Baby Gas Mask *Ball And Chain *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees *Battle Axe *Berlin Wall *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin *Bowling Ball Mortar *Burnside Carbine Rifle C *Caesar's Palace Armor *Carriage Strongbox *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy *Chronometer *Civil War Cavalry Saber *Civil War Era Bugle *Civil War Era Flask *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun *Coal Scrip Coins *Colonial Buttons *Colt Single Action Army Revolver *Confederate Money *Confederate Officer's Sword *Corn Shucker *Curta Calculator D *"David Copperfield" First Edition *"Don Quixote" Collection *Dutch East India Bell E *Edison Home Phonograph *Electioneering Device *Energy Totem *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine *Excelsior Accordion F *FDR Home Movie Footage *FDR Signed Letter *First Acts of Congress Book *Flintlock Musketoon *Fold-Over $1 Error Note *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle *Foxhole Lighter *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun G *G-Suit and Helmet *George Washington Funeral Coin *Gibson Mandolin *Gold Bar *Gunsmoke Props H *Half-Scale Antique Musket *Harry Houdini Straightjacket *Helen Keller Signed Letter *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon I *Indiana Jones Whip *Iwo Jima Battle Plans J *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit *JFK Memorabilia *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album *John Hancock Signature *John Wesley Hardin Business Card *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *Jousting Helmet K *Kennedy Letters *Kentucky Long Rifle *Knights Of The Round Table L *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss *LeCoultre Atmos Clock *Liberty Passes *Lincoln Assassination Playbill *Lindbergh Case Documents *Lindbergh Propeller *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin M *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb *Master Violet Ray 11 *Metal Hand Restraints *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring *Miniature Suit of Armor *Musical Jolly Chimp N *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits *Navy Searchlight *Native American Tobacco Statue *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans O *Olympic Gold Medal *One-Ounce Silver Bars *Ormolu Clock *Ottoman Empire Dagger P *Parade Saddle *Paul Revere Silver Spoon *Philippines Kris Sword *Plant and Spider Fossils *Portable Gramophone *Practice Bomb *Presidential Campaign Buttons R *Railroad Lanterns *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter *Rembrandt Etching *Revolutionary Currency *Revolutionary War Commission *Richard Nixon Gift Clock *Russian Cop Hat S *Sahara Casino Chips *Salvador Dali Artist Proof *Secretariat Horseshoe *Select-o-vend Machine *Shark Teeth *Signal Cannon *Signed Copy of Dracula *Silver Certificates *Silver Dollar Clock *Sir Isaac Newton Book *Solar Therapy Device *Soviet Launch Key *Spanish-American War Photos *Stradivarius Violin *Stretch Serpent Head *Super Bowl Pins *Supermen Of America Ring T *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull *Titanic Chessboard U *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank *Ulysses S. Grant Pipe *US Trench Knife *U.S.S. Wisconsin Video Camera V *Vintage Binnacle *Vintage Geiger Counter *Vintage Lasonic Boombox *Vintage Metal Detector *Vintage Payphone *Vintage Roulette Wheel *Vintage Waffle Maker *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy *Vintage Cellular Phone W *Wayne Gas Pump *West Point Cadet Jacket *Western Novelty Dummy *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw *Winston Churchill Letter *Wooden Motorcycle *World War II Grenade *WWI German Officer Helmet *WWI German Troop Helmet *WWI Marine Helmet *WWII Bond Posters *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs Y *Youth Native American Vest Category:Items